tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:OldJones
Welcome Hi, welcome to TUGS Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:OldJones page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) RE: Tugs: The New Series Dear OldJones, I've looked over your request and done some digging, and even though I'm not entirely impressed, I've decided to let you join the writing staff. Welcome to the crew! Scincerly, Dr. Raymond Stanz 20:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: TUGS: The New Series Glad to see you're exited! The next episde will "air" next saturday (12/3/11). Since you were the first one to sign up, you're in charge of writing it! Happy Trails! Dr. Raymond Stanz 22:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: TUGS: The New Series It means it has to be done on Saturday. Dr. Raymond Stanz 23:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: TUGS: The New Series Episode Out! Nice work! I should add it to the episode list on the main page. Dr. Raymond Stanz 22:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry! Sure, I'll do the next episode. Unfortunetly, it's getting late, so it will have to be delayed until tomorow. :( Dr. Raymond Stanz 00:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Change of Plans I knew I said that I would take the episode today (Technicly yesterday), but today is my family's christmas party is today. I'm real sorry, but you'll have to take the episode. Dr. Raymond Stanz 14:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I can take the episode if you want me to. Trainferry88 15:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Episode Great Job! Sorry about ditching my episode-writing duties, but my family christmas party is important. Remember that next episode is the christmas special! Dr. Raymond Stanz 22:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Christmas Special Great idea! I'll post a blog post called "TTNS Brainstorming" so we can all post our ideas, and decide who'll be doing the acual writing. Dr. Raymond Stanz 22:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Christmas The episode is out! Merry Christmas, OldJones. Trainferry88 14:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Character Name I'm Trying to come up with a name for the Manager of the Dock Railway. Any ideas? Dr. Raymond Stanz 18:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Name Good Idea! I'll get character page up tomorrow! Dr. Raymond Stanz 01:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Raymond Sure. But only if I get to write next week's episode. Dr. Raymond Stanz 12:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, OldJones. Could you try to add my diesel character, Chad into the episode you're writing. I'd like to see him in an episode, and since I'm not writing it, I'd like you to. Also, make sure the episode is somewhat related to New Year. Trainferry88 14:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Why isn't the episode up yet? Dr. Raymond Stanz 00:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That's It If you're not even going to give me an explianation on why the episode is two days late, I may as well write it myself. You have caused Confusion and Delay!